


Ещё один шанс

by The_red_light_Queen



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: AU, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Ведьмы / Колдуны, ОЖП - Freeform, ОМП - Freeform, Отклонения от канона, Попаданцы, Смерть второстепенного персонажа, Юмор, драма, дружба, насилие, подростки, преканон, приключения, соулмейты, стеб, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_red_light_Queen/pseuds/The_red_light_Queen
Summary: Порою в жизни случаются такие ситуации, когда ты получаешь возможность начать все заново, с легкого старта получая все, что лишь захочется. Вот только Лиса получившая вдобавок мешок проблем и "обязанностей" — бонусом, кажется попала в другую сказку...





	1. Пролог

Небесно-голубая вода, белоснежный песок и яркое солнышко — ну что еще нужно для счастья? Побережье словно было оторвано от всего мира и цивилизации, настолько, что пару находящихся на пляже туристов не покидало ощущение, что они сейчас не на материке, а на каком-нибудь острове. Это ощущение позволяло почувствовать себя наедине с природой.  
  
И какой же Итальянский пляж без скал? Ведь именно они отлично разбавляют чрезмерную «сладость» окружающей природы и создают нужный контраст.  
  
На берегу стояла женщина в длинном, до земли, лёгком голубом платье. Она была высока и очень красива. Медно-рыжие волосы, свободно спадающие по плечам, искрились от солнечного света, и сотни искр танцевали вокруг. Вот она присела и подняла плоский блестящий камешек, намереваясь пустить «жабку» по воде.  
  
— Не получится, сестрёнка, — с иронией произнесли у неё за спиной. — Я сто раз пробовал. Вода слишком быстрая.  
  
Женщина тут же выпрямилась и оглянулась. Камешек выпал из ее рук и вновь занял место на берегу среди тысячи круглых собратьев.  
  
— Сколько раз я просила тебя, Дима, не пугать меня так.  
  
Василиса — так звали молодую женщину — иному досугу на пляже предпочитала прогулки, лежать и загорать было совсем не в её стиле. Оттого она и была всегда с бледной кожей, даже летом. Либо сгоревшая красная кожа, либо вот такая белая, третьего не дано, загар никак не хотел ложиться на тело Василисы, но она, пожалуй, была даже рада этому. Хотя бы потому, что не любила бронзовый цвет кожи.  
  
Но всё же, устав ходить по песку, она решила снова вернуться на пирс. Хотя в очередной раз с него нырять изначально не планировалось, ей просто хотелось посидеть и полюбоваться на море, пусть даже её купальник на всякий случай был под низом данного платья. И вот она стояла и хотела покидать камушки, играя в «жабку» , когда ее покой нарушил младший братик, которого она и взяла собой в отпуск перед отъездом в другую страну на «работу» . По факту настоящая причина была совсем в другом, вот только брату знать об этом было не нужно…  
  
***

 

— Бомбочкой! — мальчишка с разбегу прыгнул в воду, прямо недалеко от Василисы, обрызгав её всю.  
  
— Ну все, ты нарвался, братишка, теперь я точно тебя убью! — с этими словами она, быстро стянув с себя платье и поджав ноги, прыгнула вслед за ним в морскую воду — и, подождав пару секунд для восстановления прежнего равновесия, начала его топить, понарошку, конечно же, но он, не растерявшись, брызнул ей в глаза водой, заставляя зажмуриться. Когда же Василиса вновь «прозрела» , её брат тут же стал погружать её в воду, но фортуна снова поменяла свои полюса — девушка вырвалась и сделала то же самое, Дима на несколько секунд ушёл под воду, но сразу по их истечении заботливая сестра, поддавшись, быстро вытянула его наружу, и потом они начали просто брызгать друг в друга водой. В такие моменты даже физические ощущения отходили на задний план, великодушно позволяя ей ненадолго забыть о сложившемся раскладе вещей.  
  
Тем временем шуточная борьба продолжалась, у Лисы было преимущество: для неё здесь было не так глубоко и она периодически отдыхала и ступала ногами по дну, но вот её братец не доставал до дна…  
  
— О, мисс Уайлд, раз ты такая смелая и дерзкая, давай наперегонки, — предложил вдруг ее брат.  
  
— Хорошо, я даже не сомневаюсь в победе, Димка. Давай плыть вон до того камня.  
  
— Да ты, я вижу, ещё и самонадеянна, сестрица моя, но не думай, что это тебе поможет. Давай, на раз-два-три.  
  
Дима и Василиса стартовали одновременно, и, хотя Дима тоже довольно неплохо плыл, Лиса всё-таки вырвалась вперёд. Его это даже немного раззадорило, и он стал прилагать ещё больше усилий. Но вдруг Дима почувствовал, что его ногу начало сводить судорогой. Он попытался нащупать ногами дно, но не смог. Видимо, в этом месте было уже очень глубоко. Мальчика охватила паника, и он что есть силы закричал вслед стремительно уплывающей сестре:  
  
— Лиса, я тону!  
  
Но она не слышала его, так как была слишком далеко, а от крика в горло попала морская вода. Дима почувствовал, что задыхается, и закашлялся, проглотив от этого ещё большую порцию жидкости.  
  
Лиса, которая плыла, размашисто орудуя руками и погружаясь почти с головой, чтобы победить своего братишку, в это время как раз вынырнула и услышала громкий крик. Но несмотря на то, что от забившейся в уши воды было невозможно разобрать слова, она поняла, что кричащий голос был явно испуган. Лиса не сразу сообразила, что, кроме них с братом, здесь никого нет, а значит, кричит он. А когда до неё дошло, Василису охватил ужас, она резко развернулась и поплыла к Диме что есть силы. Голова брата уже скрылась под водой. Она доплыла очень быстро, однако самой ей эти секунды показались часами. Когда она сумела его вытащить, резко схватив за волосы, брат судорожно закашлялся и, кажется, стал немного приходить в себя. Девушка обхватила его за талию и поплыла к берегу.  
  
Уже на середине пути она ощутила ноющую боль где-то в районе груди, но тогда явно было не время для самоанализа — и Лиса начала грести лишь сильнее, решив, что займется этим после того, как поможет брату. Подплыв к берегу достаточно близко, она встала ногами на мокрый песок и, поудобнее перехватив брата, подтащила его к суше, от внеплановой нагрузки ее дыхание сбилось, девушке казалось, что она задыхается, но Лиса упорно пыталась это игнорировать.  
  
Как только девушка нагнулась, дабы уложить брата на песок, у неё в глазах резко потемнело. Судорожно вздохнув и упав на колени, она пару секунд переводила дыхание; как только тёмные мушки хоть немного отступили, открыв обзор на происходящее, она вновь наклонилась над братом — действовать надо было быстро. Первым делом Лиса проверила пульс, ведь, пока они плыли, Дима снова потерял сознание. К счастью, он был жив и кроме того его носовая полость была не забита, поэтому, не теряя времени, она осторожно повернула его голову набок. А потом аккуратно провела пальцем по его ротовой полости, убирая лишнюю слюну, которая по плотности больше напоминала какую-то слизь, и запрокинула голову Димы, удерживая его шею заметно подрагивающей рукой.  
  
Далее, вновь прокрутив в голове последовательность действий, она зажала его нос, глубоко вдохнула и, плотно прижавшись губами ко рту брата, сделала выдох. Когда воздух резко покинул её лёгкие, дыхание перехватил судорожный кашель. Оторвавшись от медицинского комплекса, она еле привела его в относительную норму, пытаясь не поддаться всё сильнее подступающей панике, в груди снова что-то заныло. Кажется, с ней было что-то не так… И тут девушка с ужасом вспомнила, что они задержались здесь ещё на полчаса, а она совершенно забыла, что именно в это время у нее очередной приём лекарства. Еле сдерживая кашель, Лиса вновь начала оказывать брату первую помощь, всё внутри ныло, боль становилась нестерпимой…  
  
Но вот мерные движения грудной клетки Димы стали резче — и он с громким хрипом выплюнул из лёгких остатки воды. Кое-как приоткрыв глаза, он увидел лишь мутную размытую картинку, которая всё же через какое-то время стала приобретать контуры. Но его глаза слезились, а голова раскалывалась, да ещё и где-то совсем рядом с ним раздавались какие-то странные режущие слух звуки. Это всё значительно мешало восприятию происходящего, и всё-таки через пару минут он сумел разглядеть валяющуюся рядом с ним сестру, но не сразу осознал, что с ней что-то не так. Когда же в голове чуть прояснилось, он понял, что эти звуки были каким-то диким, действительно жутким кашлем, который издавала Лиса. Он хрипло окликнул её, но та не отозвалась.  
  
Дима попытался подняться и посмотреть, что с ней, но получалось слабо, и тогда он попробовал позвать на помощь — но голос выдавал только какие-то неразборчивые хрипы, а на этом и так весьма редко посещаемом жителями отрезке пляжа этим утром не было никого, кроме них. К глазам подступили новые слёзы: его сестра, возможно, умирает, а он даже не может ничего сделать. Но тут он услышал тихий шёпот:  
  
— Дима, постарайся добраться. До сумки… Там… Теле… фон…  
  
Лиса лежала на песке, корчась от непреодолимых приступов кашля, казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть — и она выкашляет все лёгкие, сил встать уже не было: боль была адской, а в горло и лёгкие словно залили раскалённую лаву. Она не знала, как нашла в себе силы повернуться и обратиться к брату, просто не представляла, но, подняв на него почти невидящий взгляд, она поняла, что это было бессмысленным: он просто не мог встать, возможно, из-за недавней судороги, а может, отчего-то ещё, но факт оставался фактом.  
  
А когда резкость на мгновение увеличилась, в глаза сразу бросились слёзы, непрерывно текущие по лицу младшего брата, и страшная мысль прошила её сознание насквозь, почти сравнявшись по силе с терзающей её болью.  
  
«Он будет винить в этом себя… Нет, мой брат не заслужил такого, какая же я безответственная идиотка. Разве этого я пыталась всё это время избежать? Неужели я не смогла…» — но тут её мысли прервались, утонув в новой волне боли, в глазах потемнело, резко и абсолютно, словно в её голове находился переключатель и кто-то просто выключил свет.  
  
Каким-то далёким краем сознания Дима уже понимал, что скоро случится непоправимое, но он не желал верить, что всё закончится так. Просто не мог поверить. Его любимая сестра, его самый верный и преданный друг, несмотря на возраст, просто не может умереть вот так внезапно. Не может ведь, так?! И так плохо сдерживаемые всхлипы становились всё громче, к нему подкатывала истерика от страха за дорогого человека и собственного бессилия. Его любимая сестрёнка катается по земле, корчась от боли, в паре метров от брата, а он просто продолжает здесь лежать как бесполезное бревно…  
  
Но, собрав все оставшиеся силы, в несколько рывков он на животе подполз к сестре, глубоко оцарапав руку острым осколком ракушки, но даже не заметив этого, и сорвал с шеи свой любимый амулет. Это украшение, доставшееся ему из одного из первых выпусков комикса по мультсериалу, который он тогда готов был смотреть сутками напролёт, полюбилось ему с самого первого взгляда. Он сам до конца не понимал, почему носил его не переставая с тех самых пор, как увидел, до сего дня, в глубине души считая своим талисманом. И вот, пытаясь надеть его на шею умирающей сестре трясущимися руками, он очень сильно хотел, чтобы это помогло. Осознавая собственную наивность, он всё равно продолжал пытаться, возможно, это и было наивно, но ничего другого ему не оставалось. Наконец натянув амулет на внезапно успокоившуюся девушку, он на секунду зажмурился в надежде на чудо, но… Ничего не происходило. Только стоны, издаваемые Лисой от боли, стали, казалось, на порядок тише.  
  
В болевой агонии девушка уже не могла разобрать происходящего, ей казалось, что она медленно погружается в бездну. Каким-то краем сознания она ещё успела ощутить прикосновения чего-то холодного к шее, а после окружающая её тьма словно вся разом обрушилась на девушку, обрывая все мысли и ощущения…  
  
Молящий всех известных ему богов о помощи сестре Дима не сразу уловил момент, когда последний рубеж был уже пройден. Из мыслей его вырвал лишь неожиданно громко раздавшийся судорожный вдох и наступившая за ним тишина. Он в ужасе уставился на лежащую неподвижно девушку и, рухнув рядом, попробовал слабо слушающейся рукой дотянуться до её грудной клетки, но когда у него это получилось, он с кристальной ясностью понял — она не двигалась, а девушка не дышала.  
  
С отчаянным хриплым вскриком он вцепился рукой в волосы, захлёбываясь в собственных слезах, но всё же успевая уловить периферией зрения сквозь поток льющейся из глаз воды слабое розоватое свечение, на секунду вспыхнувшее и погаснувшее в медальоне.  
  
***

 

Сильный рывок и последовавшее за ним ощущение потери какой-либо точки опоры были первыми вещами, которые она почувствовала, очнувшись. **«Я падаю?!** » — мелькнула мысль в голове Василисы. Пытаясь справиться со странной затуманенностью сознания, она внезапно увидела, как какая-то толстая часовая стрелка гигантских часов, находящихся одновременно везде и нигде, вздрогнула и понеслась по кругу с бешеной скоростью.  
  
Лиса, всё ещё пребывая в подобии свободного полёта, неторопливо перекрутилась вокруг себя, словно делала сальто, но как в замедленной съёмке, и вдруг осознала, что висит в воздухе.  
  
**«Это всё очень странно!** » — только и успела подумать она, как её пронзила сильная, резкая боль в спине, будто что-то хрустнуло в позвоночнике. От боли у Василисы потемнело в глазах, и, уже теряя сознание, она заметила, что снова рухнула вниз.  
  
Василиса лежала на полу и не могла даже пошевелиться. У неё сильно болела голова…


	2. лава 1 . Начало большого пути. Часть 1

За пару минут до смерти Лисы…  
  


Открыв глаза, Вилл обнаружила себя на каком-то странном берегу. Его необычность заключалась в том, что со стороны берега на многие мили не было видно ничего, кроме отливающего серым песка и тумана. Небо же полностью заволокло сизыми тучами, плотной завесой закрывая его от посторонних глаз. И почему-то ей казалось, что в виде этого места скрывается что-то сакральное, ей неизвестное и, возможно, в своем роде символическое.  
  
  
Ветер, нежно развевающий волосы девочки, мгновенно утих, стоило ей только чуть внимательнее присмотреться к воде. Вандом, пребывая в шоке, граничащем с восхищением, уставилась на морскую — а морскую ли? — воду. Там, внизу, скрываясь от невнимательного взора, под защитой размеренных, спокойных волн таилось что-то невероятно красивое.  
  
  
Множество голубых огоньков разной степени яркости и оттенка едва заметно поблескивали, слабо, но от этого не менее волшебно озаряя дно каким-то особенным внутренним светом. Они проносились мимо нее, казалось, нескончаемым потоком куда-то вдаль. Быть может, к незаметному девушке горизонту, возможно, дальше, а быть может, там и не было никакого горизонта.  
  
  
Теперь Вилл окончательно поняла то, что ощущала с самого начала, — скорее всего, так и есть, а это вообще никакой не остров, по крайней мере — не земной. Произойти этот случай при других обстоятельствах, он бы, вероятно, вызвал у нее приступ жуткой паники или вроде того, но сейчас девушка чувствовала, что все, что здесь происходит, — проходит правильно. Возможно, даже правильнее, чем все, что когда-либо случалось с ней до этого момента.  
  
  
Засмотревшись на то, как завораживающие неповторимостью своих движений огоньки уплывают вдаль, повинуясь не то уверенным потокам воды, не то силе, находящейся где-то внутри них самих, она разглядела сквозь толщу прозрачной, но до невозможного темной воды кое-что оставленное без внимания ранее. Некоторые сгустки света, кажется, пока еще и вовсе не собирались куда-либо уплывать, приметив свое место на ровном морском дне.  
  
  
Наверное, именно в этот момент Вандом призналась себе в том, что осознавала какой-то отдаленной частью сознания еще с самого начала своего появления на безлюдном песчаном берегу: она уже не на земле, это место вообще не предназначено для живых. И Вилл не была исключением, кажется, прежняя она в каком-то смысле уже вообще не была, точнее, еще не была.  
  
  
Снова взглянув на уже ставшее привычным мерцание под водой, она отчетливо поняла, что ей пора. Девушка легко улыбнулась, в ее глазах не было боли, но не море сейчас было причиной соленого привкуса на ее губах.  
  
  
Вилл аккуратно шагнула в холодную воду, буквально ощущая, как вместе с этим шагом ее прежнее имя рассыпается вместе с прохладными брызгами моря, растворяясь в безбрежном течении, уступая, чтобы впоследствии дать начало новой, еще неизведанной жизни и уже другому имени. Неизвестному, но лишь пока что. Тысячи душ-огоньков рассыпались в стороны от девушки, погружающейся в воду с головой и совсем не боящейся задохнуться, оставляя за собой лишь один, созданный для того, чтобы сопровождать ее всегда, в каком бы воплощении девушка ни была, — огонек ее души. Он легко приближается к грудной клетке, занимая место в районе солнечного сплетения и все же чуть ближе к сердцу. Еще миг, и ее и так полупрозрачный силуэт, на секунду мигнув, — полностью исчезает, сконцентрировав всю свою энергию в маленьком светящемся шарике. Что вскоре срывается с места и вновь отправляется, подталкиваемый бесконечным потоком навстречу новой жизни.  
  
  
***  
  


Две недели спустя… Медицинский центр «New York-Presbyterian Hospital» 2005 ГОД  
  


Лиса начала приходить в себя. Первым, что она услышала, было размеренное мужское ворчание. События, предшествующие ее пробуждению, никак не складывались в голове. Она все-таки еще не умерла? Как ее брат и где он, в порядке ли? Да и где она сама? В больнице, а бормотание это от доктора? Волна паники накатила на молодую женщину. Она абсолютно не помнит, что было после ее прошлой потери сознания и каким образом она выжила, и даже неясно, что с ее братом, одним в незнакомой стране и городе, куда они приехали в отпуск. А ведь их родители далеко, работают, как пчелки, неизвестно, когда бы они заподозрили неладное. В курсе ли они, что произошло на пляже? Лиса начала судорожно перебирать в голове все воспоминания, чтобы попытаться вспомнить, каким чудом она выжила. Она снова вспомнила, как слышала ругань врача и последнюю просьбу брата, но ничего нового не было совсем. Внезапно в голову пришла абсурдная мысль, что она уже умерла, а звуки, услышанные ранее, не что иное, как галлюцинации.  
  
  
Василиса резко открыла глаза и поймала ртом воздух. У нее было ощущение, что её окатили холодной водой. Сердце неистово билось, а взгляд никак не мог сосредоточиться на окружающих его предметах. Девушка проморгалась. Она лежала в палате, окружённая медицинскими приборами, над которыми склонился ничего такой, симпатичный доктор-мужчина. Пожалуй, все это выглядело слишком реальным для потустороннего мира. Не могло же ей подобное видеться в раю или в аду, по типу того, как заливают по псевдонаучным программам всякие люди, утверждая, что такие места есть и они их даже видели своими глазами. Ага, как же…  
  
  
— Пожалуйста, не паникуйте, мисс Вандом, вы сейчас вот-вот выдернете иглу капельницы себе из вены! Все в порядке, постарайтесь выровнять дыхание и не совершать резких движений. Я даже боюсь представить ваши чувства в такой ситуации, но все не так страшно, как кажется. Вы и умереть-то толком не успели! Я с клинической смертью, девушка, не раз боролся, и, как видите, раз вы живы, в основном удачно, — попытался разбавить сложившуюся ситуацию немного неудачной шуткой мужчина. — Да и ваша мать будет рада, а то две недели комы не каких было изменений.

— Мама? Откуда она здесь, и мой брат… Он с ней? И почему вы называете меня какой-то Вандой, моя фамилия совсем другая, — Василиса никак не могла понять, о чём говорит данный мужчина. Как он вообще сумел спасти ее, если врачи говорили, что максимальный срок, после которого наступит ее смерть, — месяц? Именно поэтому она, пока было время, отправилась с братом в недельный отпуск, а тут еще две недели комы. Не проще ли было отключить приборы, чем дать ей прожить еще пару дней и сделать еще больнее близким? Еще больше огорчить их она не была готова — и так напугала, наверное, до смерти брата. Кстати, насчет фамилии, скорее всего, он просто перепутал, сейчас, судя по всему, ночь, а кроме нее у него, наверное, много больных.  
  
  
Доктор недоуменно посмотрел на нее и несколько мгновений просто стоял и молчал, но потом в его глазах отразилось какое-то понимание.  
  
  
— Скорее это последствия комы и сильного удара по голове. У вас, вероятно, частичная амнезия. А племянника вы посчитали своим братом, но даже это уже не так плохо. Значит, вы не все забыли. Ах да, простите мою бестактность, забыл представиться — доктор Гораций МакКой, — мужчина улыбнулся, но как-то невесело. — И все же вы везучая девочка, Вилл. Ваше сердце завели целых два раза, первый еще в скорой, по дороге, а потом второй раз на операционном столе это сделал я. Видите, мы вместе боролись за вашу жизнь, не позволив вам так рано покинуть этот мир и оставить свою мать совсем одну. Она, бедняга, до сих пор винит себя в вашем похищении, — проговорил уже сосредоточенно, изучая показания приборов, мужчина.  
  
  
И как он при этом умудрился так разоткровенничаться? Но ее больше напрягла странная интонация доктора, слово «мать» было сказано как-то мягко и совсем по-другому. Возможно, она бы начала обдумывать еще и это, если бы Лису сейчас больше не волновало, что ее продолжают называть чужим именем. Да и какие бандиты, какой племянник, да и причем здесь вообще удар по голове и амнезия? Она не помнит только отрывок от потери сознания до больницы, а не полжизни! Впрочем, радует, что ее мать сумела найти ее за две недели пребывания в больнице, только вот где эта больница? В любом случае она надеялась, что ее перепутали с другой девушкой. Но как это возможно — взять и спутать ее с другим человеком? Лиса ничего не понимала, и это ее очень пугало. Видимо, страх отразился в ее глазах, и мужчина продолжил:  
  
  
— В вашем случае страх — это нормально. Кажется, словно вы в чужом мире и не понимаете половины из того, что я говорю. Думаю, если ваша память начнет восстанавливаться, то завтра, а точнее, уже почти сегодня — днем, если ваше самочувствие, указанное на приборах, не ухудшится, — вы ненадолго сможете увидеть свою мать. А сейчас я сделаю укол, вам нужно спать и набираться сил, — сказав это, Гораций выполнил обещанное и через семь минут уже помогал ей с комфортом устроиться на биокровати, укрыв одеялом.  
  
  
И Лиса провалилась в царство Морфея, планируя завтра, проснувшись, попытаться разобраться в том, что же все-таки происходит, куда она попала и каким образом ее сюда занесло. Скорее всего, произошедшее недавно — просто какая-то ошибка и она сейчас лежит в больнице, считаясь другим человеком или вроде того. А что еще можно было предположить — параллельный мир?! Нет, теории о переселении душ после смерти она, конечно, слышала, но до этого считала их лишь чьими-то домыслами, так как весомых доказательств и подтверждений своих мыслей у философов и ученых в этом вопросе пока не наблюдалось. Как и насчет ада, рая и параллельных, зеркальных миров и вселенных. Она прекрасно понимала, что у всех свое мнение на этот счет и что у противников данных идей тоже нет стопроцентных доказательств, но все же больше придерживалась мысли, что подобные вещи, по крайней мере по ее мнению, очень маловероятны, а раз ничего точного так и не выяснили, то и загоняться по этому поводу никакого смысла не было. Разве что ей не раз хотелось понять, откуда они только брали все эти теории и почему по ним столько фильмов, книг, комиксов да и много чего еще.  
  
  
***

 

Спящая, уставшая на вид девушка с короткими, до середины шеи, алыми волосами проснулась от резкого толчка: ее с силой выбросило вперед и она больно стукнулась лбом обо что-то твердое.  
  
  
— Доброе утро, Вилл! А я тебе говорил — не сиди допоздна, ведь мы с четырех часов утра выезжаем в лагерь. Проспишь ведь все на свете, — сказал кто-то у нее над ухом. — Хотя неудивительно: ты любишь долго поспать, сколько я тебя знаю, еще с детства.  
  
  
— Сколько времени? — сонно спросила Вилл, потягиваясь и затем потирая глаза. Все ее лицо, руки и ноги были в веснушках. На ней с ее белоснежным цветом кожи это смотрелось очень мило, пусть и непривычно. Возможно, именно потому с девочками у нее общение не очень хорошо получалось, а вот с парнями было легче. Да и что с того? Ее это устраивало, не все же предлагали встречаться, ухаживали и всё такое, только дружба. Да, именно так. Всё же, что бы ни говорили, но дружба между мужчиной и женщиной возможна. Хотя некоторые из тех, кто вроде бы с этим соглашался, утверждали, что это лишь до определенного момента, пока один из них всё же не влюбится.  
  
  
— Почти десять.  
  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, она потерла ушибленное место, после чего изо всех сил вытаращила глаза, пытаясь окончательно прогнать сон. И только тогда заметила рядом белую стриженую голову Эрика — парень выглядел серьезным, но в его светло-серых глазах, окруженных бледными ресницами, притаились смешинки.  
  
  
Они ехали в автобусе: слышался мерный шум мотора, машину то и дело встряхивало на неровностях дороги. Оказывается, Вилл при падении ударилась о спинку кресла, и мальчик в наушниках, сидевший перед ней, сердито оглянулся.  
  
)  
— Простите, — сказала ему Вилл, но тот не услышал, вновь погрузившись в прослушивание музыкальных треков. Тогда она обратилась к другу: — Много я проспала?  
  
  
Губы Эрика расползались в улыбке — данная ситуация, очевидно, его забавляла. — Не-а, но нам еще до лагеря осталось ехать где-то два часа. Может, посмотрим какой-то фильм на моем планшете?  
  
  
Но Вилл, кое-что вспомнив, уже доставала из своего рюкзака подарочную коробку, являющуюся запоздалым поздравлением с днем рождения. В коробке красного цвета обнаружилось то, что Вил никак не рассчитывала увидеть: тонкой полосой сверкнул золотой браслет. А маленький черный циферблат с золотыми цифрами и крохотными стрелками казался вполне обычным, ни дать ни взять — обыкновенные часы.  
  
  
— От кого у тебя такой подарок? Я невооруженным глазом вижу, что эти часы тонкой и профессиональной работы и очень красивые, наверное, они очень дорогие, — Эрик с любопытством взглянул на предмет, который недавно достала Вилл, а после столь задумчиво на него смотрела, и предположил: — Подарок от матери?  
  
  
— От отца и его новой женщины, — зло ответила Вилл, и парень примолк. Ему ли не знать о том, как его подруга так и не смогла простить отцу измену и его уход к другой женщине, из-за которого он оставил их с матерью их одних. А теперь пытается сгладить три года своего отсутствия в ее жизни какими-то подарками. Вот только ей хотелось совсем другого…  
  
  
В салоне автобуса работал телевизор, но никто его не смотрел: гул веселых и взбудораженных голосов полностью заглушал звук фильма…  
  
  
— Эй, Эрик! — неожиданно громко крикнул кто-то с задних рядов. — Иди к нам, у нас четвертого игрока не хватает играть в карты.  
  
  
Вилл обернулась: кричал огненно-рыжий парень. На его черной майке красовался огромный красный череп со скрещенными костями.  
  
  
— Позже! — отмахнулся Эрик. — Это Джеймс из нашей команды, один из старших, — пояснил он Вилл. — Наверняка вожатым будет, потому что через три дня ему уже стукнет восемнадцать. И да, это ничего, не волнуйся, не ты одна сегодня впервые едешь в спортивный лагерь. Ох, натренируешься ты в плаваньи, слышал, тренер в этой сфере здесь замечательный и что с тобой будут еще трое мальчиков и вроде пять девочек.  
  
  
— Да он же с дамой разговаривает, — ухмыльнулся смуглый, похожий на ее одноклассника Ника мальчишка. — Ему не до нас сейчас…  
  
  
— Эй, ты смотри, приедем в лагерь — никаких свиданий, — продолжил Джеймс, озорно блеснув глазами. — Только тренировки, жесткий график!  
  
  
— У меня вообще-то тоже будут тренировки по плаванью! — возмутилась Вилл.  
  
  
— Не обращай внимания, — сказал Эрик, и его щеки порозовели. — Они всегда так…  
  
  
— Я и не обращаю.  
  
  
— Ух, покраснели-то как!  
  
  
Компания загоготала на разные голоса.  
  
  
Но так как Вилл с Эриком не реагировали на насмешки, а четвертый игрок все-таки нашелся в виде худого белоголового парня, ребята оставили их в покое и занялись игрой…  
  
  
Опомнившись, она тут же положила часы обратно в коробочку и закрыла ее, спешно запихивая в свой рюкзак. Неожиданно она приметила вещь, которой точно быть здесь не должно, — свой маленький дневник розового цвета с изображением Золушки с Принцем и сердечками возле них.  
  
  
Вилл вытаращила глаза: как здесь очутился ее личный дневник?! Ведь она вроде вчера, собирая рюкзак для лагеря, решила, что лучше будет не брать его собой, а оставить дома под подушкой. Ведь ей, как-никак, все же шестнадцать лет и уже стыдно иметь вот такой вот личный дневник.  
  
  
— Нет, серьезно, откуда здесь дневник? Я точно помню, что не клала его в свой рюкзак. Не могла же его положить мне мама с собой? — Вилл не заметила, как озвучила свои мысли вслух, причем все ещё держа свой любимый личный дневник, что с ней с семи лет, в руках.  
  
  
— У тебя есть дневник? — удивился Эрик: он впервые слышал об этом, хотя они были знакомы друг с другом почти десять лет.  
  
— Ага, с семи лет его веду, — краснея, но зато честно ответила Вилл другу.  
  
— Это же глупо, — снисходительно заметил Эрик. — А вдруг кто-то прочитает?  
  
  
— Обойдется! — Вилл спрятала дневник обратно в рюкзак. — И ты не прав, Эрик, дневники ведутся для того, чтобы навести порядок в мыслях. Написал то, что тебя волнует, и сразу стало легче на душе.  
  
— Мысли надо держать в голове, — назидательно сказал друг и будто в подтверждение дотронулся пальцем до виска. — Никто не залезет и не узнает.  
  
— Сильно сомневаюсь, — пробормотала Вилл, но друг ее не услышал…  
  
  
Тут же картина во сне Лисы быстро сменилась на уже совсем другое…  
  
— Молодежь, внимание!!! Кому от тринадцати до восемнадцати лет — ко мне! И быстро, а то останетесь без обеда!  
  
Кричал тот самый Джеймс в черной майке с красным черепом, еще в автобусе предлагавший Эрику играть в карты. Рядом с парнем стояла высокая и очень худая девушка с грустным и напряженным лицом. На ее курносом носу, густо усыпанном веснушками, чудом держались огромные круглые очки в массивной оправе. В руках она держала большую толстую тетрадь, похожую на классный журнал, и записывала в нее фамилии приехавших. Очевидно, к этому делу вожатая относилась крайне серьезно: на ее широком лбу пролегла глубокая морщинка, а губы от усердия сжались в тонкую линию.  
  
— Вот, что я говорил? — шепнул Эрик на ухо Вилл. — Наш Джеймс — вожатый! Давай скорей к нему, а то, если места не останется, к малолеткам запишут. У малышни строгий распорядок дня, но главное — им много чего нельзя.  
  
— Чего нельзя? — не поняла Вилл.  
  
В отличие от Эрика, почти каждое лето отдыхавшего в летних лагерях, она-то в первый раз попала в подобное место, и то чудом уговорив маму наконец в это лето отпустить ее. Сьюзан — так звали мать Вилл — контролировала свою дочь во всем. Так что сейчас для девушки все гласные и негласные правила, понятные для старожилов, были в новинку.  
  
— Похода с ночевкой не будет, купаться в речке нельзя, — начал перечислять Эрик, не забывая расталкивать сверстников, чтобы пробиться поближе к Джеймсу. — На завтрак манную кашу дают, у-у-у… С медом, — его передернуло от омерзения. — И в Большой Игре только старшие отряды участвуют — первый и второй. Потому что в третий детей с семи лет принимают…  
  
— В какой такой игре? — Вандом еле поспевала за другом.  
  
— О, Грант! Иди сюда! — наконец рыжий вожатый заметил их усилия. — И подружку свою тащи… Эй, а ну расступились! Рыжих принимаем без очереди, — подмигнул он Вилл.  
  
И вновь очередная вспышка, но на этот раз сну Василисы предстояло быть связанным с ней самой и еще какими-то совершенно незнакомыми ей девушкой и ребятами.  
  
Здесь у Василисы были красивые огненно-красные крылья. Она взмахнула ими, и это получилось абсолютно легко, будто она летала всю жизнь. Дивное, невесомое ощущение возникло в самой ее душе, легкими, словно крылья мотылька, толчками трепетало в грудной клетке и кружило счастьем голову. Василиса взмывала все дальше и дальше, ввысь, наслаждаясь одним из самых удивительных чувств — радостью свободного парения.  
  
Пушистые облака неожиданно сменились звездами, дружелюбно мерцающими вдалеке…  
  
«Давай, — прошептал в ухо мягкий шелестящий голос, — поскорей, осталось немного… совсем чуть-чуть, главное, выбери правильную дорогу!»  
  
«Нет! — перебил голос другой, более резкий и грубый. — Она никогда этого не добьется, тем более — заполучить такую силу. Девчонка не достойна этого и никогда не будет. Как и тот мальчишка, как и его сестра. Только я имею право — и больше никто…  
  
Раздался громкий женский неприятный смех.  
  
Василиса вздрогнула и застыла в нерешительности, замерли неподвижно и ее крылья.  
  
«Не сдавайся!» — испуганно произнес первый голос.  
  
Но Василиса уже почувствовала, как ее понесло назад со страшной силой. Словно кто-то отматывал кадры на кинопленке: мигающие звезды стремительно уплывали вдаль и таяли, превращаясь в чуждые бледнеющие точки, пока их совсем не скрыл густой серый туман, возникший неизвестно откуда. Туман лез в уши, рот, глаза — крылья потяжелели и намокли, пока совсем не обмякли. Руки-ноги Василисы задубели, словно скованные ледяной броней, она не могла пошевелить даже пальцами! Девушка падала вниз, словно камень, сорвавшийся с обрыва, — тихо, стремительно, неумолимо; и видела, как все быстрее приближается земля… Еще немного, и она разобьется! Так страшно, страшно! Холодно!..  
  
— Мама! — закричала Василиса и проснулась.  
  
После этого девушка еще долго лежала с широко раскрытыми глазами в полумраке палаты и судорожно переводила дыханье, пытаясь осознать ту часть себя, что, казалось, так и осталась между сном и явью, в бесконечном полете вниз. Этот сон вызывал у девушки мурашки, ведь, в отличие от двух других, пусть и слишком напоминающих чьи-то воспоминания, но несущих в себе какую-то атмосферу спокойствия и уюта, последний заставлял ее почувствовать себя тревожно и до ужаса беззащитно. Внезапно вспомнилась прочитанная где-то, кажется, еще в школьные годы фраза: «Да, тяжела жизнь без крыльев за спиной, но вдвойне страшнее, когда, дав на пару мгновений ощутить то самое чувство полета, тебя толкают вниз».  
  
В горле нещадно пересохло, и, отвлекшись от неспокойных мыслей, Лиса огляделась в надежде увидеть воду и не ошиблась: около прикроватной тумбочки стояла бутылка, а на самой тумбе находился уже наполненный водой стакан. Мысленно поблагодарив предусмотрительный персонал больницы, она попробовала встать, но тело почти не слушалось — наверное, это было последствием снотворного. Но пить все еще хотелось, поэтому с помощью некоторых усилий девушка все же сумела не вставая дотянуться до тумбочки, но вместе со стаканом рука зацепила еще и какой-то сторонний предмет. В темноте палаты его было почти не разглядеть, но, кажется, это были часы. «Прямо как во сне», — промелькнуло в голове девушки, но она спешно отогнала эту бредовую мысль. Наверное, кто-то из врачей забыл или уборщица. Нервно смахнув со лба прядку волос, Василиса переменилась в лице и судорожно провела рукой по своей растрепанной от сна прическе. Волосы были совсем короткими, что-то вроде каре. Приблизив прядь к лицу, Лиса шокировано ойкнула: прядь была абсолютно седой.  
  
Это было уже слишком, что вообще с ней произошло и кому в этой гребаной больнице пришло в голову ее подстричь?! Ответа на это у девушки не было. Внезапно за окном раздалось фырчание мотора — возможно, у кого-то уже закончилась смена, — а через секунду в помещении немного посветлело, кажется, включили фары.  
  
Это немного растормошило Василису, и та, вспомнив о том, что все еще держит стакан, отодвинула часы ближе к подушке и, кое-как приподняв руку, чтобы поставить стакан на место, внезапно увидела то, что скрывалось от ее взгляда до этого момента. Ее рука была абсолютно точно не такой, как раньше, и намного больше изменившегося оттенка кожи ее пугал размер, скорее подходящий подростку, а не взрослой женщине. И если общую массу можно было свалить на похудение, то вот размер пальцев и самой ладони — нет. Ужас пробрал ее всю, от кончиков пальцев до головы. Мир вокруг потемнел и словно закружился, и девушка отключилась.  
  
***

 

На следующий день. 11 pm…  
  
Василиса застонала и открыла глаза, но тут же зажмурилась из-за яркого освещения в палате. Резкий белый свет заставил её стиснуть зубы от ощущения тысячи иголочек, впивающихся в мозг.  
  
В области шеи раздалось знакомое шипение, и тело Василисы пронзила короткая боль. Судя по тому, что голова начала кружиться, а предметы перед глазами так и норовили если не расплыться в неясное пятно, то раздвоиться, скорее всего, доктор МакКой вновь сделал ей обезболивающее на порядок сильнее, чем те, к которым Лиса привыкла.  
  
Доктор, наверное, даже предположить не мог, что, в отличие от прошлой хозяйки этого тела, Вилл Вандом, которая, наверное, никогда раньше не ощущала гипошприцов на своей шее, она была не понаслышке знакома со всем этим, ненавидя всей душой. Но, видно, по какому-то внутреннему наитию мужчина все же на всякий случай решил делать их, когда она спала.  
  
— А, уже проснулась, спящая красавица. Ты проспала около шести часов. Как себя чувствуешь? Когда ушел, тебя ничего не беспокоило?  
  
Василиса попыталась повернуть голову в сторону голоса, но не смогла пошевелиться. Поморщившись от резкой боли, она краем глаза увидела Горацио МакКоя. Сейчас она могла более внимательно рассмотреть мужчину, стоящего рядом с прикроватным столиком и выбрасывающего использованный гипошприц.  
  
Обыкновенное телосложение среднестатистического мужчины: крепкий в плечах, довольно высокого роста, на вид около двух метров, карие глаза, нахмуренные брови, шатен. Его, пожалуй, легко можно было назвать привлекательным мужчиной.  
  
— Неплохо, доктор, — солгала девушка. — Но ночью я, желая попить воды, не смогла встать, пришлось кое-как дотягиваться до стакана руками, хотя и это у меня получилось не с первой попытки. В общем, была сильная слабость. Это нормально? Как и то, что мои волосы стали белыми? Мне что-то подсказывает, что они у меня изначально не были такого цвета… А также очень хочется поесть, — задумчиво протянула все еще пребывающая в растерянности от произошедшего ночью Василиса, незаметно для себя перескочив с одной мысли на другую, а живот забурчал, словно в подтверждение ее слов. — Как и увидеть маму, как вы мне, к слову, доктор, обещали, — последние слова дались ей с трудом. Происходило что-то странное, и девушка уже не была уверена, увидит ли она еще когда-то свою настоящую семью.  
  
— Простите, мисс Вандом, но, боюсь, ваши волосы уже даже мне не спасти. Но спешу вас заверить: такая необычная прическа будет притягивать скорее положительный интерес, чем отрицательный. Насчет же слабости — за эти две недели мышцы отвыкли от нагрузки, им нужно будет определенное время на восстановление, это нормально. Но, по моему мнению, вы все же еще пока не готовы к посетителям. Однако заранее не расстраивайтесь, возможно, в ближайшее время мы ненадолго ее сюда пустим. А пока просто полежите и расслабьтесь.  
  
Василиса недовольно хмыкнула на это, кивая словам своего лечащего врача. Закатив глаза и кинув предостерегающий взгляд, доктор покинул палату Вилл Вандом, вновь оставляя ту одну и надеясь, что она ничего не натворит.  
  
Василиса еще даже не успела попытаться более осознанно разобраться в произошедшем вчера, на свежую голову, как медсестра уже зашла в ее палату с подносом в руках. В предвкушении завтрака глаза Лисы весело загорелись при виде аккуратно расставленных тарелочек. Медсестра поставила поднос на стол для персонала, а сама пошла за чистым полотенцем. Лиса же пыталась увидеть, что же ей принесли на завтрак, но никак не могла дотянуться. Единственное, что нехорошо насторожило девушку, так это то, что вместе с подносом в палату не пришёл аппетитный запах еды. К примеру: картошка, паста с морепродуктами, аппетитный кусок стейка, бесчисленное множество хрустящих куриных крылышек и рядом со всем этим изобилием большой малиновый пирог как венец сегодняшнего сытного завтрака… Так вот, то, что принесла медсестра, явно не пахло как что-либо из этого списка. Точнее сказать, оно вообще никак не пахло. Это сильно озадачило Василису. Нет, конечно, все вышеназванные кулинарные изыски были просто мечтами. Она не ожидала, что в больнице ее будут кормить как в каком-то ресторане, однако все же надеялась на что-то вроде горячего пюре с котлетами, супа или хотя бы сосисок. Только вот все они пахли, а это нет. Поэтому она молча ждала, когда медсестра пододвинет к ней столик для еды и постелет полотенце. И вот наконец медработник взяла тот самый заветный поднос и поставила его напротив Лисы, но лучше бы она этого не делала.  
  
— С каких это пор жёлтую жижу и зелёную размазню называют едой? Меня что тут, решили морить голодом и таким образом убить? — сказать, что Василиса была расстроена, — ничего не сказать! Это было подлинное разочарование! И стоило ради этого приходить в себя? В коме она хоть чувства голода не ощущала.  
  
— А вы на что рассчитывали, мисс? На копчёные рёбрышки и большой торт? — медсестра ни капельки не удивилась словам пациента, видно, с таким ей приходилось сталкиваться не первый раз.  
  
— Нет, но я рассчитывала на что-то, ну, хотя бы выглядящее съедобно, — Лиса всё ещё смотрела на то, что ей принесла медсестра. Сейчас уже можно было понять, что поднесенное ближе содержимое тарелок все же пахло, но есть его от этого хотелось еще меньше. — Уберите это. Я не буду питаться подобным. Либо вы приносите мне нормальную еду, либо я подам в суд, апеллируя тем, что вы нарушаете мои права, принося то, что даже не съедобное.  
  
— Мисс, но ваш организм не ел две недели. Ему бы с этим сейчас справиться, — пыталась в растерянности возразить пациентке медсестра.  
  
Но чего она хотела? Лиса адвокат, это ее работа — защищать тех, чьи права были нарушены или кого обвиняют в том, в чем они не виноваты, и свои права и права близких ей людей она всегда будет отстаивать до последнего. Но медсестра, видимо, этого не понимала и вновь добавила в надежде ее переубедить: — Если вы хотите выйти отсюда, вам нужно набираться сил. Сами подумайте, как отреагирует ваш отвыкший от переваривания еды желудок на что-то твердое или трудноусваиваемое. Не хотелось бы, чтобы после всего, что вы перенесли, к последствиям прибавились еще и проблемы с гастроэнтерологией. Через некоторое время ваш рацион разнообразят, но пока это сделать никак нельзя, надеюсь, вы понимаете.  
  
Под конец голос женщины становился все тверже и уверенней от понимания того, что она поступает правильно. А Лиса на секунду замерла, и правда, что это с ней? Ей надо было сразу подумать об этом, прежде чем начать сыпать обвинениями, не маленькая ведь.  
  
— Ох, простите, не знаю, что на меня нашло, наверное, стресс. Пожалуйста, не обижайтесь, — женщина на это лишь добродушно улыбнулась.  
  
— Все в порядке, в вашем состоянии это нормально. Так что можете сильно себя не корить. Кстати, меня зовут Лиза, Лиза Гарден, сегодня началась моя недельная смена, поэтому если что-нибудь понадобится — обращайся, — и, продолжая добродушно улыбаться, женщина протянула руку полулежащей девушке, опустив практически вплотную, чтобы ослабленная пациентка сумела пожать ее в ответ.  
  
Но тут со стороны входа по направлению к ее палате раздались быстрые шаги, прерывая так и несостоявшееся рукопожатие.  
  
Василиса подняла голову и посмотрела в сторону открывающей двери, ей было любопытно, кто же сейчас к ней зайдет. Медсестра, узнав вошедшую женщину, тихо охнула.  
  
— Вот и ваша мать, мисс Вандом. Я, пожалуй, вас оставлю, — тут же все отложив и кивнув ее матери, та быстро покинула палату.  
  
— Неужели это правда… — женщина, одетая в белоснежный деловой костюм, замолкла на полуслове.  
  
В отличие от дочери, она имела длинные черные волосы до груди и голубые глаза — скорее всего, Вилл со своими красными волосами и зелеными глазами пошла в отца, предложила Василиса, внимательно рассматривая женщину, хотя отца, собственно, она пока еще тоже ни разу не видела. И увидит ли?  
  
Лиса нашла в себе силы на кивок, хотя так разволновалась, что у нее даже ладони вспотели, и она могла лишь радоваться тому, что брюнетка не смогла занять сидячее положение на биокровати благодаря медсестре Лизе. Та женщина, которая, по словам медсестры, являлась ее матерью и чьего имени она даже не успела еще узнать, громко всхлипнула и, решительно подавшись вперед, крепко прижала Лису к своей груди.  
  
У Василисы перехватило дыхание.  
  
— Я так рада, что ты пришла в себя, Вилл. Горацио сказал, что у тебя амнезия, но я думаю, это временно, ты обязательно еще все вспомнишь, — прошептала Сьюзан, еще сильнее обняв дочь, и для нее вовсе не было преградой, что та полусидит на биокровати, а ее руки дрожат. Это было слишком для ее и так пребывающих в последнее время в вечном стрессе нервов. Было ощущение, что она сейчас обманывает эту несчастную женщину, считающую ее своей дочерью. Хотя, если подумать, кажется, все именно так и было. Василиса не выдержала и заплакала.


End file.
